Fungus (Unlimited)
Fungus is one of the antagonists of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. One of the four Lords of Gaudium, Fungus is the first to face Kaze and the Hayakawa twins Yu and Ai Hayakawa. He was voiced by Daisuke Gori in Japanese and Grant James in English. Profile Fungus appears to be human or humanlike, but this is quickly revealed not to be the case. He is a sentient fungus with the power to manipulate other fungi. He is a very proud general, but compared to the other Lords, he is largely incompetent and is mocked for his repeated failures by his peers. While he serves Earl Tyrant loyally and whole heartily, his true desire is not to serve Chaos, but to rebuild his mushroom-based world, of which he was a celebrated general. Story Fungus is seen often in the beginning of the first part of the original series. He confronts the protagonists a large number of times, failing to prove much of a threat each time, and mainly serves as comic relief. However, he is unafraid of defeat, since for him defeat does not mean death due to his ability to regenerate from a single remaining spore (though it would take a while for him to grow back to his normal size). However, his defeats, combined with his inability to obtain a piece of Omega, places Fungus in danger of being killed off. But, by sheer luck as he believed, Oscha presents him with the location of what remained of his home world, using its power to become an invincible giant as he easily defeats Kaze before sending him and Lisa into the bowels of his domain to be digested. Kidnapping the Hayakawa twins so they can be executed, Fungus reveals his reasons and hopes that he would be able to succeed the Earl in ruling Wonderland before learning that Kaze is still alive. However, this entire chain of events turned out to be a trap by the Earl and Oscha to get rid of Fungus by having Crux lace the land with a fungus-eating mold, resulting with Fungus's despair nourishing Chaos. However, Kaze gives Fungus a quick death as he thanks his rival for allowing him to die in battle, at the height of his power. Musical theme Fungus's theme is named for him, that is Fungus, and is the twenty first track on the second disk of the soundtrack. The song Death plays in his last moments, and is the thirty second track on the same disk. Gallery Fungus concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.jpg|Concept art lines. Fungus concept lines for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Concept lines. Fungus sketch for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Sketch. Fungus closeup concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Closeup concept. Fungus face concept 1 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Face concept. Fungus face concept 2 for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Face concept. Giant Fungus concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Concept of giant form. Giant Fungus weapon concept for Final Fantasy Unlimited.png|Concept of giant form with weapon. Menacing Fungus.jpg|Fungus eggs on Kaze for his next attack. FFU Episode 13 - Restoration of Fungus.jpg|Fungus reborn. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: Unlimited